A Welsh Holiday
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: The Temple family take a summer holiday to Wales. Pure fluff, set in the Triptychverse.


A Welsh Holiday  
2012 Evenstar Estel

Abby awoke when the vehicle turned down on to the dirt road. It was rough and bumpy and jostled her awake almost instantly, followed seconds later by Leia who let out a loud squall and began to cry.

"Sorry! Sorry," Connor winced, looking at his two girls in the back seats via the rearview mirror. Beside him in the passenger seat, Eye Patch turned around and immediately began talking to the upset baby, taking off her little shoes and rubbing the pads of her feet. Abby turned to her too and began stroking her fingers through the thick mop of dark hair atop her head, soothing her with soft words and touches. At nearly seven months old the baby was pleasantly chubby and the Connors thought the spitting image of her mother save for the dark hair. Abby however saw her husbands in their child, especially when she smiled and showed the Temple dimple in her left cheek.

In the far back of the SUV, the dogs, Eye Patch's faithful old Eva and her daughter Georgia, whinged and rumbled, discontent with having been stuck in the moving vehicle for the past several hours. The family had a week's vacation and were spending it in the most remote part of the Conwy Valley in North Wales. They'd rented a cottage, far from the main road and would be undisturbed the entire time. Connor could enhance the mobile reception in the case of an emergency, but otherwise they were cut off, which was exactly how they wanted it.

"Have we much further to go?" Abby inquired, between moments of kissing away Leia's tears. "I think she needs a nappy change and a feed."

"Soon, another ten minutes at the most," Connor replied, trying to navigate the dirt road and its myriad of deep grooves and holes. It was the beginning of July during a particularly warm summer and the sunny weather was expected to hold all week. "She okay?"

"Just grumpy, some fresh air will do us all good. I'm dying for a wee. So are the dogs."

"And me," provided Eye Patch.

"Me too, just... seven minutes!" Connor huffed.

True to his word, approximately seven minutes later the dirt road ended and before them was one of the most beautiful scenes any of them had ever laid eyes upon. The pastoral hillside went on for miles. A small dirt path led them towards a perfect little stone cottage with its slate roof and bright blue door. All around them were mighty oaks casting long shadows in the midday sun. Everything was green and verdant. Abby quickly scooped Leia up from her car seat and hopped out of the vehicle when Eye Patch opened the door for her. She lay the snivelling baby on the seat she'd vacated and quickly stripped her to change her out of the wet nappy. With Abby's deft hand, the baby was soon clean and dry and in a fresh nappy, infinitely more agreeable. Meanwhile Connor opened the back hatch of the SUV and let the dogs run free. Georgia made a beeline for the field beyond the cottage, with her mother following after her at a leisurely pace.

Connor was joined by Eye Patch as the two men set about unloading their suitcases and the provisions they'd brought with them. Both men gave each other curious looks when they found Abby's bra discarded in the backseat, left beside the baby's clothes and bag. Both men turned and saw their gorgeous wife sauntering up the hill from the cottage, her flowing dress caught up by the wind and her with the baby in her arms suckling at her breast. She was the perfect vision of womanhood with her blond hair shining in the sun and the sun caressing her skin. Leia wore only her nappy and held fast to her mum, perfect and content, looking up into Abby's eyes. The smile on Abby's face as she looked down on her child had both men overcome with warmth and love. They turned to each other and shared a tender kiss.

"Most perfect woman in the world, isn't she?" asked Connor, giving the back of his husband's head a caress.

"I fall more in love with her every morning when I wake up and see her," replied Eye Patch, laying his hand to Connor's chest. "Same with you too, y'know?"

"I know. I love you, Conn. This is going to be the best time we've ever had. I can feel it."

Eye Patch stole another kiss. "Let's get ourselves settled quickly, then we can spend some proper time with our girls."

!*!*!

Half an hour later the Connors went in search of Abby. They'd put their bags in the bedroom, set up the baby's cot in the adjoining living area and stored their food away in the pantry. There wasn't electricity, but there were oil lamps in every room in addition to candles. There was a generator to power a small refrigerator, but it was unlikely they'd need it. The house had plumbing and drew its water from a well. The summer was warm enough that cool showers would be welcomed. The dogs lounged in the sun by the front door and the boys found their wife laying in the lush grass on the hill in front of the cottage. Abby's eyes were closed and there was a sweet smiled painted on her face. Leia was laid with the length of her body over her mother's torso, her head pillowed on Abby's breast. Abby stroked her fingertips back and forth along Leia's spine. The baby looked to her fathers with drooping eyes and cooed softly at them.

The Connors kicked off their shoes and tossed them next to Abby's sandals before laying themselves down on either side of her. Connor got in close to Leia and kissed her forehead before laying back. The baby giggled and crawled off Abby and on to her daddy. He caught her up and lifted her high above him. She laughed as he wiggled her about, bringing her down blow raspberries on her cheeks and belly. Leia laughed heartily and squirmed.

"Don't toss her too much," Abby cautioned. "She's just eaten, she'll toss on you."

Connor set the baby down immediately, sitting her bottom on his stomach. Leia continued to laugh and kick her father's chest as he held her hands and played with her.

Eye Patch nuzzled Abby's neck, kissing and suckling her flesh, laying his hand to her stomach. Abby mewled contentedly and reached up to caress his stubbled cheek.

"It's so strange being here," Abby mused. "No sounds but the birds and the wind. Everything smells fresh. Don't get me wrong, I love London, but it's so peaceful here. It's like stepping into another world."

"Middle Earth," the Connors spoke at the same time.

Abby tutted her tongue in the roof of her mouth. "My geeks. I love you two so much. I'm sure Frodo's just over the hill there."

"You're terrible to us!" Eye Patch groused, tickling her sides. Abby erupted in giggles and pushed his hand away.

"Stop!"

"Never!"

Connor began tickling Leia in the same fashions and soon the two girls were giggling uncontrollably. Eventually they relented and Abby sighed, tears streaming down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Eye Patch stretched out and laughed too. For the rest of the afternoon, Leia went back and forth between her parents as they lounged in the sun. When their appetites finally called to them, they rose and made their way into the picturesque cottage where they'd make their home for the next week.

!*!*!

Abby awoke with the dawn, feeling exceptionally well rested. She stretched and noticed then that there was an extra person in the bed. Leia was sleeping peacefully on her Papa's chest, his hand laid protectively over her back. The previous night had been lovely. They'd lounged all evening, had their supper and gone to bed early after putting Leia down in her cot, with the dogs spending the night keeping watch over their little pup. The three adults had retired to their bed for lovemaking and the most restful slumber they'd had in memory. The bed was lush and comfortable, with enough spring to add a little something extra to their activities. The old wooden frame was thankfully very sturdy.

Abby sighed and looked to her other Connor, who slept on his stomach with half his body hanging off the bed. She smiled and was nearly overwhelmed by the joy she felt. She wanted to hold on to the feeling for eternity. She moved as quietly as possible, seeking her robe and slipping it on. She padded through the cottage to the loo and went about her morning routine. She opened the shutters on all the windows and let the dogs outside. Birdsong filled the air and the scent of the dew covered grass was divine. She wished every morning could be this perfect.

The inside of the cottage was surprisingly spacious and the ceilings high. It was obvious that the floor had been lowered at some point, given the age of the building. The stone walls were cool to the touch. With the shutters on the windows open there was plenty of light, showing off the rustic charm of the place. There was a bathroom, a pantry and kitchen, one bedroom and a common room. The decor was sparse, with two arm chairs, a couch and a coffee table. The kitchen had a table and four chairs. In the bedroom there was the large bed, a bedside table and an armoire. Everything was old, but well loved.

Connor had spent weeks searching for the perfect getaway and he'd found it. There was a magic about the place and Abby loved it. Their life in London was wonderful, but getting away every now again made her appreciate how beautiful their day to day lives were because of the family they'd created together.

She was startled by Connor laying his hands upon her shoulders, but when he moved her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck she sighed and leaned into his touch. His hands caressed her body and she felt arousal course through her. They would have gone further, but they heard Leia's soft whines for her mother and then their third getting up and moving about. When the pair appeared, Leia reached desperately for Abby and was caught up in her mother's embrace. Eye Patch kissed Abby good morning before moving on to do the same with Connor. Abby took Leia aside to nurse her and the cottage remained silent and peaceful the entire morning.

Shortly before noon the family set about exploring the land surrounding them. They were all well fed and walked towards the woods. Abby wore the same simple white cotton dress she had the day before, but tied her hair back in a high pony tale. She went barefoot and a bra-less, which kept her husbands' eyes fixed upon her, so much so Connor actually walked into a tree. The only thing hurt was his pride. Eye Patch give his bumped nose a kiss and let him carry Leia. Connor secured the little girl in her sundress to his hip and passed the other man the baby's bag, full of nappies and supplies just in case they were needed. Abby had skipped on ahead and the two men walked arm in arm watching their wife enjoying the nature around them.

Most people saw Abby as an efficient, hard edged and a competent person. She took her position at the ARC very seriously and didn't suffer fools, but those who knew her best knew that she had the biggest heart imaginable and didn't really belong indoors. She was a free spirit who'd been tethered most of their life, until she'd met Connor and found love. With her husbands she held nothing back and loved with the entirety of her soul. They supposed that was why they were all so happy together. They gave each other everything without reserve and received it back exponentially.

The dogs ran ahead and passed Abby, barking and bouncing all over. Abby spun around and waved at her Connors and little Leia before running after Georgia and Eva. The Connors followed a little more quickly, eager to be at their wife's side once more. As the trail slopped down and the density of the woods began to thin, they heard the babbling of water over rocks. Abby came rushing back up the hill stark naked with her knickers and dress in her hands. The two men shared a wide-eyed look and smiled. Abby thrust her clothes at Connor as she deftly relieved him of Leia. In no time flat the baby was as naked as her mum and Connor was left holding their clothes and Leia's still clean nappy as Abby skipped down the trail towards the water.

They found the pair at the bottom of the slope where a babbling brook ran through the heart of the forest. Abby had sat herself down in the deepest part of the water, which only came up to just over her midsection. She had Leia in her lap and the two girls were giggling madly as they splashed each other with the water. Leia patted at the ripples of water rolling past her and looked up at Abby, who was making faces and flicking water at the little girl. The Connors watched them for a long time, cementing the memory and reveling in the joyful moment between mother and daughter.

The Connors shucked off their shoes and divested themselves of their shirts. They each wore a pair of board shorts and waded into the water until just their ankles were submersed, then sat themselves down on the grassy knoll at the shore. Leia turned and giggled madly at her fathers while Abby hugged her.

"Nice to see you like that," Abby spoke, indicating towards her older Connor. It was so rare to see him outside of their home without his shirt off. The scars that littered his entire body were vast and prominent. The degree of his self consciousness was almost crippling, but he'd not worn the patch over his eye since they'd arrived and now he was bare from the waist up as were part of his legs. Connor made a noise of agreement and put his arm around his counterpart's waist.

"I love it here," Eye Patch spoke, a tinge of sadness to his voice. He looked to Abby and smiled for her. "I know I've said it before, but you really are the most beautiful woman in the world. You're perfect."

Abby blushed and her eyelashes brushed away her sudden tears. "I'm not perfect."

"Perfect to us!" Connor interjected. "Honestly Abby, you're... I can't even describe it."

"You're a wonderful mother," Eye Patch provided, smiling at Leia. "Just seeing you two together... it..." He choked on his voice and Connor hugged him tighter.

"No being maudlin allowed," Abby spoke. She stood up and walked over to him, passing him the wet, squirming baby. Leia smacked at his face and pressed big wet, smooshy kisses to his scarred eye. He laughed and returned her kisses before the family went away from the brook. Eye Patch dressed Leia and once again let Connor hold her. Abby put her clothes back on and the Connors smoldered at seeing the thin fabric of her dress cling to her wet skin.

They walked for another hour before turning back towards home.

!*!*!

As the week progressed, the Temple family felt more and more like never leaving their peaceful little corner of Wales. The weather remained hot and sunny and the days passed slowly, much to their pleasure. Connor and Abby snuck away one afternoon to make love in the field whilst Eye Patch spent some quality time with Leia. Abby and the baby lazed an afternoon away under an old oak reading a book, while the boys walked the entire day deep into the forest with the dogs. Abby was certain they did more than just walk. Eye Patch and Abby slow danced without music under the moon while Connor gave Leia a bath with water heated from the kettle on the wood burning stove. Their nights were spent making love until sleep or exhaustion claimed them.

Two days before they were to head back home, the weather took a change for the worse. They'd not so much as listened to the radio and hadn't known the storm was coming until it was upon them. They were a good distance from the cottage when the skies darkened and thunder rumbled in the distance. They moved towards home swiftly, but not before the blackness above washed over them and the skies erupted in a torrential downpour. The thunder was so loud they felt it down to their bones and the flashes of sheet lightening above lit up the countryside in blinding white.

Leia was understandably terrified and screamed and sobbed against Abby who did her best to shield her from the storm. They burst into the cottage and slammed the door behind them. The dogs shook themselves dry and covered the inside with water. They were all drenched and they stripped themselves of their soaking wet clothes. Leia was wrapped naked in several layers of blankets as she cried and flailed fearfully as the storm reigned outside.

Abby shivered helplessly with her hair dripping down her back, trying to soothe Leia who seemed completely inconsolable. When Connor wrapped a towel around her shoulders, she began to cry herself. Just like Leia she'd never been fond of storms, thanks to too many nights alone in her bedroom when her own mother never saw fit to comfort her. Connor hugged her closed and dried her off while Eye Patch busied himself with starting a fire in the hearth. After she was dry, Abby approached the fire that was just beginning to take hold in the center of the home. As the flames grew and the heat began to radiate, both Leia and Abby finally calmed. Soon her Connors were with her, dressed in their warm clothes and offering her a robe and to come sit with them on the couch with the duvet from the bed.

In short order Abby found herself seated between her husbands upon the duvet. Then, the lengths of the lush blanket were thrown over their legs and the family wrapped themselves up in a cocoon of warmth. When Leia began to squirm and fuss a new, Abby realized it had been quite some time since she'd been fed and hurriedly unwrapped her from her blankets. With a few deft maneuvers she had the baby cradled in her arms and suckling contentedly at her breast. Leia curled her body into her mothers' and held on tight, still worried by the storm but feeling safe in the loving embrace of her parents.

Eye Patch kissed and stroked the top of Leia's head, while Connor kissed Abby's cheek and massaged her shoulder. The rain pelted down upon the slate roof and made an awful din, but the family were warm and safe inside for the night. Leia grunted and snuffled as she fed eagerly. Connor began dotting sweet kisses over Abby's shoulder and upper arm. She tipped her head in his direction and sighed happily. When his kisses got a little more heated and moved over to her chest and the swell of her breast, Leia promptly kicked him in the nose.

Eye Patch laughed out loud and Connor turned his head to sneeze from the shock of the jolt.

"Ha! Serves you right, you know she gets first dibs," said Abby, her voice indulgent but amused. Abby shifted Leia to her other breast and the baby made a contended sound as she continued to feast like a little piglet.

"But I wasn't even going to!" groused Connor, quite put out. Leia mollified him by reaching back for his hand, which he gladly gave. She held on tight to his fingers and little by little fell asleep. Abby kept the baby on her chest for the next hour, rubbing her back and humming a lullaby. The thunder and lightening had moved into the distance, but the rain still came down heavily. Her husbands put together dinner and fed the dogs and Abby finally set the baby down in her cot for the night. After the food had been eaten and a bottle of wine drunk, the mood turned romantic, as it did each night, and soon Abby found herself swept up in Eye Patch's arms and carried towards the bedroom.

He set her down in the center of the bed and she hummed appreciatively as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his bare but heavily scarred torso. She looked upon him with a hungry lust and he smoldered under her gaze. Next, he removed his trousers, leaving him naked with a full erection, hard and ready for her. He gave his cock a few good strokes and Abby's heartbeat quickened and she licked her lips.

"Him first," said Eye Patch, indicating to an equally as naked Connor just before he climbed on to the bed and on to her. She smiled and wove her arms around his neck as she spread her thighs to welcome him in. More than ready for him, her younger Connor eased himself inside her to the hilt and settled his weight upon her, crushing her down into the mattress with a firm push of his pelvis. Abby whimpered and dug her nails into his back. Her Connors were quite well endowed boys and even after all this time it still shocked her just a bit how her body had to adjust to their entrance. With a brief kiss to her forehead, Connor arched up.

Abby gasped, knowing she'd taken every inch of him. He took hold of the headboard and looked down upon her with a smirk.

Moving her hands to grip his shoulders, she turned to her other lover and the look of primal lust upon his face told her they would show her no mercy. They'd been loving and romantic all week, inspired by their surroundings, but the storm had infused them with its energy and she was to be the recipient of it. Eye Patch knelt beside them and reached between her and Connor to give her nipples a pinch and slight twist, giving her just enough pain to make her pussy clench. Abby bit into her bottom lip to hold back her cry and with that Connor withdrew and surged back into her. He pulled out till only the head of his cock was inside her, then thrust back in, moving her up the bed. Quickly Abby put her hands behind her against the headboard to stop him from sending her head into into it as he rocked into her again and again.

One of Eye Patch's hands abandoned the torture of her swollen nipples to grasp her inner thigh and open her up further to Connor's claiming of her, making her muscles burn from being stretched. The only sound in the room was the sound of Connor and Abby's bodies crashing together. The bed was sturdy and barely moved under them as Connor pounded her into the mattress. Abby panted for breath as their bodies slickened with sweat. After a week of tenderness she was reveling in this rougher treatment. Her Connors always seemed to know precisely what she wanted, sometimes even before she herself did.

As Abby felt herself nearing orgasm quickly, her core hot and slick and the friction of Connor's thick cock drove her higher and higher. Panting for breath and with a heavy sweat on her skin, Abby threw her head back and cried out silently as she hit her peak. Connor continued to thrust as her inner muscles clenched over and over until finally he stilled, fully sheathed and came with a groan. Abby felt the splash of his semen hit the deepest part of her and her entire body shuddered as another orgasm rolled through her.

Connor rolled off and collapsed on the bed next to Abby, breathing hard. He looked to Abby when he heard her let out a tiny cry, to find his older self's hand between her legs, roughly rubbing her clitoris with his thumb while his fingers manipulated her pussy in tandem with his stroking his own cock. Abby whimpered and twisted against his hand, pushing herself onto his fingers. Eye Patch bent down and captured one of her nipples between his teeth, giving her a tinge of pain before he soothed it between his lips and the soft wet warmth of his tongue. The younger Connor rolled on to his stomach and closed his mouth over her other nipple and between them they suckled and drank from her until she crested again as another powerful orgasm consumed her.

With Connor's help, Abby's limp, exhausted body was lifted from her position on her back and helped to straddle Eye Patch as he lay on his. Abby eased herself down on his shaft with a contented sigh. She'd long since learned that when the three of them allowed themselves to abandon completely to their lusts and passions, they could take each other to the most amazing heights. Both her Connors strove to make certain her body was pushed beyond its limits and into a state of pure nirvana.

Abby put her hands on her beloved older Connor's chest and smiled down upon him. His hands glided up her sweaty thighs as he bucked under her and made her gasp as she felt his cock swell to its fullest inside her. She titled her pelvis forwards and rubbed her clit against the base of his cock while Eye Patch craned his neck to flick at her nipples with his tongue. She mewled and started to move atop him when she felt her younger Connor's tongue dip into the base of her spine and lick the sweat from her. She jolted when he sunk his teeth into one taut cheek and he chuckled. Her attentions were divided when Eye Patch took her breasts in his hands and massaged them as she moved her swivelling hips.

Soon her breasts were abandoned and both men took hold of her arse and with two pairs of hands spread her open. Abby trembled with excited anticipation. They'd not indulged in this position during the week, the men content to have her one after the other and then be with each other. Being as it was their favourite, to be joined as one, Abby was eager and impatient. Her needy whimpers encouraged her lovers as Connor prepared her with lubricant while Eye Patch kneaded the flesh of her arse. Soon enough she felt the head of Connor's cock at her rear entrance and then the initial pressure as he eased inside her. Abby relaxed and allowed him to breach her slowly as he ensured she'd only experience pleasure with their joining.

Connor groaned as he felt himself slide in inch by inch against his other love, already snug inside their wife's hot pussy. When he was fully seated and Abby was panting for breath as she grasped desperately to the headboard, Connor leaned into her and pressed their three pelvises together as closely as possible. Abby felt completely full and stretched, the sensations rapidly overwhelming her. Eye Patch reached for Connor and caught his forearms, then was drawn up as Abby's hands lost their grip on the oak and wound them across his back. The Connors wrapped their arms around her and each other, their mouths seeking each others' as well as hers.

Connor was the one to guide them, rolling his hips into Abby's backside as Eye Patch bucked his hips to meet him. Between them, Abby fought for the tenuous control she had over her own body. Her husbands stole away her reason, her words and even her conscious thought and replaced them all with physical pleasure that exploded every nerve in her body and made it sing in ecstasy. They were one soul in times like this, one body and one heart. Like every time before and every one that would follow over the years they'd spend together, they were the pure embodiment of love. Arms tangled, hands and fingers clutched and bruised, and sweat poured over their skin as they began to move at a frenzy. Teeth bit into muscle, lips sucked and kissed, tongues lashed and lapped and all the while they kept moving back and forth, driving each other to their ultimate high.

Connor's hand covered her stomach and pulled her back to meet his thrusts, while Eye Patch's settled at the small of her back and pulled her forwards into his. Their duel for dominance over each other and her body left her weeping and when Connor's other hand closed over her mouth to silence her, Abby felt an incredible shiver of arousal flood through her entire body. It was too much. Sensing that she was on edge and spiralling, Eye Patch took pity and latched his mouth to her breast while reaching down to manipulate her clit. Her scream, muffled by Connor's hand, made her entire body shudder and jerk uncontrollably with an orgasm that encompassed her from the top of head down to her toes. She went limp and sobbed as her center clenched rhythmically around both of them. She lost herself then, sinking into the darkness that only the most exquisite of climaxes could bring. She welcomed the mutual releases of her lovers into her body and knew no more.

Dimly aware that she was surrounded by her husbands, Abby came back to consciousness. Her limbs protested any movement and she could not open her eyes beyond little slivers. She was encompassed in the embrace of her beloved Connors. They slept, snug against her, Eye Patch's half hard cock still inside her while Connor lay half atop both of them. The rain still pelted down from above and Abby found she was too exhausted and listless to do much beyond take a few deep breaths and succumb to a blissful sleep.

!*!*!

While the two men loaded up the vehicle before they began their journey back to London, Abby walked up the hill with Leia secured on her hip. The baby had slept the night through, not disturbed by the storm or her parents. The sun shone upon the still wet earth with raindrops slipping from the leaves and splashing to the grass below. There was a chill to the morning and Leia snuggled close to Abby's body. All were reluctant and chagrined to leave this place. It held a magic for them that didn't exist in London. Here they knew nothing of the world beyond the cottage and its forest. It had been the perfect respite and they'd hold on to its memory in the years to come. They'd spent a week without sadness, fear or strife that sometimes accompanied their London life. Not a single thought was given to anomalies or the ARC. It had been only their family, as it should always be.

"Abbs!" came Connor's shout from a distance. "Ready?"

Abby turned and sighed, then walked back down towards her Connors. Eye Patch met her half way and took Leia from her arms in exchange for a kiss and set about putting the baby in her car seat. Connor took Abby by the hand and together they spared one last look at their homely house in the secluded Welsh forest. She turned with Connor and together they made their way towards their third, and then the Temple family headed home.

The End

If I may I'd like to make a fic rec for **Prehistoriccat**'s excellent in progress fic "Winds of Change", which is a backstory for Gideon Anderson and the early years of Matt's life. The future world she paints is phenomenal!


End file.
